


An Assignment

by sugangel7



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugangel7/pseuds/sugangel7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-S2 finale.  Her orders had been simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt "displaced" at [](http://hazyflights.livejournal.com/profile)[**hazyflights**](http://hazyflights.livejournal.com/) 's [post-finale free-for-all fic meme](http://ineffort.livejournal.com/193881.html).

  
  
Her orders had been simple, spoken directly to her by the Secretary himself.

She’d felt a momentary ache at the thought of leaving behind Frank for so long but knew that he out of anyone would understand the fact that the job was the job.

Besides, she wasn’t going to be gone forever. And she considered it a nice little payback for the bitch who’d knocked her out in her own apartment, figured she might as well have as a little fun while she was at it.

She remembers their conversation now more than ever, remembers what she’d thought as she interacted with the woman who was supposed to be another her.

What Peter had called “haunted” she’d pegged as weak, but she’d wanted to laugh about how right he’d been about the other thing -- the two of them were nothing alike.

Now, as he kisses her, his genius mind focused solely on her and her lips -- or what he thinks is the other Olivia and her lips -- she realizes how wrong both of them had been.

In her case, it’d be easy to blame it on loneliness, on proximity, on the job -- on the fact that she has to pretend to be someone she isn’t but is.

But she knows that it wouldn’t be true when she feels a smile tugging at the corner of her lips whenever he makes some wise crack about one of Walter’s latest experiments, when she can’t help but lean into his touch at the end of a long day when she’s exhausted from working on another case.

She’s already living a lie. She figures she might as well be honest to herself about this.

Because _fuck_ , when she finally lets him into her bed after months of trying to put the brakes on whatever he and the other Olivia had started, when he’s screaming her name and all she wants is for it to really be _her_ , does she understand.

For Olivia Dunham, Peter Bishop is always going to be more than just an assignment.


End file.
